Phantom Speedster: Sneak Peek
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom Speed Racer crossover preveiw oneshot. Danny finds an accptance letter from a mysterious racing school on 16th birthday what could this mean for him and his future. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Phantom Speedster: A Sneak Preview**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own Speed Racer: The Next Generation**

**Author's Notes: This is a oneshot preview of my newest fanfics that will I'll be writing next month. Hope you like it.  
**

**Danny**

"…And so Percival arrived at the Castle of the Grail…," Mr. Lancer said as the bell rang and dismissed the class.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing this weekend," Tucker asked me excitedly running in front of me and Sam.

"Well Danielle and Miles are coming to visit for my 16th birthday party," I tell them, I was looking forward to seeing Danielle again, she's come a long way from she was trapped by Freakshow and is almost fully recovered. She can walk by herself however her legs still give her problems now and then along with her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but she doesn't let it get in the way of her living her life and fighting ghosts.

Speaking of ghost fighting, I have more free time as my parents now help out with the ghost fighting. Valerie helps out in awhile too although she still distrusts Phantom (though she is slowly realizing he is a good guy).

"That's too bad dude, because I have three tickets to the TechFest Expo this weekend," he says handing me a ticket smiling, "They're going to have Ginormo 10,000 there," he tells me as I look at the ticket.

"Oh please, they still make those ecological disasters," Sam asks infuriated that we're still into it.

"Lighten up, Sam, Danny's going to be 16 if he's going to drive he should have a car worthy of him,"  
Tucker argues as we walk out the door and head home.

"Which is why you should get this: The Eco 2.3," she says handing me a brochure for an Electric/Cooking Oil hybrid car that she's been asking for her birthday along with a trip to Whitby, England. "Look at it Danny, zero emissions; seats made of compost material; even the instruction manual is…," she says before Tucker interrupts her.

"… A total snooze, come on Danny, it's only going to be in town on Sunday only, please Danny," he pleads as we approach my house but before I can answer my ghost sense goes off.

"Not now," I saw as I go behind a tree and transform into Phantom, "Okay now where is the…," I say until I see the Box Ghost leaving my house. "Okay Box Ghost, what are you doing in my house?" I ask him as he turns around.

"BEWARE FOR THE BOX GHOST CAN POPUP ANYWHERE!" he yells trying to sound menacing, "and also, the people in there said they'd give me a big box if I volunteered for uh…oh yeah…scientific experiments," he says as he flies away.

"At least it's not me," I tell myself as I open the mailbox, "What the heck?" I asked as I saw a checkered envelope addressed to 'Daniel A. Fenton.'

"What is that?" Tucker asks he looks at it.

"I don't know," I tell him as I open it and find a letter inside reading:

_Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted as you may know my school is an exclusive school where only the best drivers are admitted and after reviewing your file sent by your guardian and sponsor, I can safely say that you are indeed fit to attend my school. _

_It is recommended that you purchase a car in advance of attending so you may get a feel for it but if financial matter restrict that option the school has several cars that on loan and if necessary a fund to help underprivileged drivers get a car of their own. You will also need a racing uniform to wear._

_I am sure you will find my school a fun and educational environment. You also allowed to bring two friends to be your 'crew' (they will need similar uniforms to yours to wear). _

_I look forward to having you attend, I am sure you will do us proud._

_Sincerely,_

_Spritle Racer_

"Dude, I didn't know you applied to go to a racing school Danny, that's so cool," Tucker said as we walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"I didn't even know about it, I'll have to think about this," I tell him looking at this letter unsure about it and what it means for my future.

**Stay Tuned and watched out for Phantom Speedster coming in May.**


End file.
